Trafalgar D. Water Law/Misc.
Major Battles Filler Battles *Trafalgar D. Water Law vs. Diamante *Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, and Tony Tony Chopper vs. Breed *Trafalgar Law vs. Monkey D. Luffy (forced to fight each other) Anime and Manga Differences Appearance When he was first introduced in the manga, Law had tattoos on only four of his left hand's fingers. In the anime, all five fingers have a tattoo. Later in the manga, during the Marineford arc, all five fingers are tattooed as well. Sabaody Archipelago Arc Originally in the manga, when Law met Kid in the auction house, he notably showed Kid his middle finger. In the anime, this was censored with Law simply giving Kid a smug look. When Law, Kid, and their respective crews encountered a Pacifista, it is not specified whether this one was Kuma or not in the manga and the scene ends with a cliffhanger. In the anime, this one was a regular Pacifista and the pirates were given some scenes fighting it. When it seemed that they defeated the Pacifista, it got back up and resumed its attack, essentially leaving the same cliffhanger as in the manga. Post-War Arc Law and his crew's interaction with the Kuja are also added in the anime. When they arrive on Amazon Lily, they enter the harbor with the Kuja ship only to be met with initial hostility by the Kuja islanders until Boa Hancock stops them. When Elder Nyon clearly states that men are forbidden on the island and the Kujas must uphold the law, Law and Jinbe manage to convince Nyon that Law is needed to treat Luffy's wounds. After forming a compromise, the Heart Pirates are allowed to dock at the bay. During the Timeskip In the anime, a flashback showing him sending the 100 pirates' hearts to the Marines is added. In the manga, this fact is only mentioned. *This sequence contradicts Law's former bounty poster, which depicts him already wearing his new clothes before attaining his Shichibukai status. Dressrosa Arc In the manga, when Law confronted Doflamingo on the palace rooftop and was defeated by the Shichibukai, he once again showed his middle finger. This was again cut in the anime, as Law only mocked Doflamingo without performing the gesture. Translation and Dub Issues When referring to others, Law adds to their name or epithet. In English, it can be translated as "Mr.", though ya does not denote courteousness and is generally used when referring to someone's profession. However, he has rarely used san to refer to certain characters, such as with Corazon and sarcastically with Vergo. Likewise, there are different ways for his nickname coined for him by Luffy, "Tora-man", can be translated. It can possibly as "Tra-man", but is often subtitled as "Tra-guy" or "Traffy" in some media with said subtitles. The English version of Pirate Warriors 3 and Buring Blood instead localizes it as "Traffie". Merchandise Trafalgar Law has been featured in various figurine collections such as: Portrait of Pirates, and Figuarts ZERO One Piece. Songs *Dr. Heart Stealer *LOST IN Shinsekai *HEADLINERS (with Eustass Kid) Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' *''One Piece: Unlimited World Red'' *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' *''One Py Berry Match'' *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' *''One Piece Bounty Rush'' *''Jump Force'' *''One Piece: World Seeker'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' Trivia *Law's surname, Trafalgar, was taken with cape Trafalgar in the south-west of Spain. Its name is Arabic in origin, meaning "Western Cape". It was a famous naval battle between the British and the French/Spanish fleet during the Napoleonic Wars, dubbed the Battle of Trafalgar. London's landmark Trafalgar Square is named for the battle, as is a class of submarines in the British Royal Navy. *Law's full name, Water Law, was taken with fight with Wellington, may be a reference to Waterloo, the place in where, on June 18, 1815, was fought the final battle of the Napoleonic Wars which represented the ultimate defeat of Napoleon at the hands of the Seventh Coalition. The British commander at Waterloo, Arthur Wellesley, was the duke of Wellington. *When Brannew introduces the Shichibukai in Chapter 700, Law is credited as "the mastermind behind the ". No information about this event has been revealed so far, other than Koby's involvement. *Law's wanted poster shows Bepo appearing in the background with his head turned in the same position and stance as Usopp in Luffy's poster. *In the 6th Japanese Fan Poll, Law placed 4th, making him the most popular non-Straw Hat character. **In the 5th fan poll, he placed 2nd, making him the only character to place 2nd who is not Zoro, who has placed 2nd in every other poll. *At 26 years old, he is the youngest individual known to ever hold a position as one of the Shichibukai. *Law uses the "smiley" style of Jolly Roger, as first seen used by his former superior Donquixote Doflamingo. But unlike Doflamingo's smiley, his does not have a "cancel" sign across it. The smiley most likely refers to the final moments of Donquixote Rosinante, who died with a smile before he told Law to remember him smiling from that day onwards. *Law's character song, which was released as a bonus song on the One Piece Log Collection - Sabaody CD is called "Dr. Heart Stealer". This is likely a reference to the hearts of 100 pirates he obtained in order to become a member of the Shichibukai or his ability Mes which he used to remove people's hearts from their bodies. *Law's reaction to his sister dying is similar to Luffy's breakdown when his brother died. *Law's escape from the attack on Flevance almost mirrors the actions of real-life pirate Francois L'Olonnais, who was shipwrecked and attacked by Spaniards. L'Olonnais covered himself in the blood of his crew and hid amongst their dead bodies in order to survive. *Law is the first former Shichibukai who was shown to have an increased bounty, with the second being Marshall D. Teach. *Law's blood type is F. SBS-Based Trivia *Law's birthday, October 6, comes from his surname's Japanese trancription first syllable and his name's Japanese trancription since 10-6 can be derived from to-ro. *Law's name was taken with 18th century real-life English pirate, Edward Low. Law's apparently infamous cruelty echoes Edward Low's own reputation for violently torturing victims before killing them. *Law's favorite foods are onigiri and grilled fish , and his least favorite foods are bread and umeboshi. **He notably shares his dislike of bread with his companion Donquixote Rosinante. *Law's animal resemblances are the spotted seal and snow leopard. *If One Piece was set in the real world, then Law would be from Germany. *If Law was not a pirate, he would be a doctor. *Law's hobbies are wandering around and collecting commemorative coins. *Law's flower resemblance is a Dutchman's pipe cactus. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages